


Fate Twists

by Rasalahuge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Free Will, Multi, Siblings, What-If, light versus dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Fate is something even Gods cannot escape.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It twists.</em>
</p>
<p>What if Amara was the one to lock God away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Twists

They are equal and they are opposite. They are two halves of the whole. They look at each other and see the ideal for the creation they wish to make, but cannot see that they are both needed.

He looked at her, loves and hates her in equal measure. He sees her darkness and how it makes everything else shine just a little more brightly.

She looked at him, sees unconditional love and endless joy no matter what she does. She sees his light that blinds out the darkness.

They build the Leviathans together, joy and despair over them in equal measure. They build the first matter and antimatter. The first beginnings of the creation they both want to build. They stall, for all their Power, for all their combined Will, the Balance that they share they cannot get any further. It is the End of things that tell them. It doesn’t have a name yet, it just is. It came into being when they made the Leviathan and then was just… there. It isn’t like them but it seems to understand what they wish to do. It tells them the balance isn’t just between light and dark, him and her, it’s also between gain and loss. Creation and sacrifice.

He looks at her and sees what she would become if left without him to balance her out.

She looks at him and sees everything he could be if she did not hold him back.

Neither can allow it.

Fate is something even Gods cannot escape.

It twists.

*** 

In one world he locks her away and builds a world where beauty and love is found in passion.

He allows darkness and pain and to thrive, allows the world to rebel against him and then watches it drown itself in its vices. He stands back, allows his name to be cursed for not helping them and he loves and hates it in equal measure. He weeps for the loss and for the beauty.

The world descends again and again into darkness, holding on by the strength of its faltering heroes.

Then she is freed. 

In another world when Fate twists the other way she locks him away but not before he creates one last time. His archangels, his children, who he would have used to gain the upper hand, are left adrift. She looks on them with pity and envy and greed, desperate to cling onto this one last piece of him. She gathers them to herself. She gives the oldest, who grieves as much as she does, the Mark that is all that is left of his Father. She takes the second, the brightest and most beautiful, as her own. The other two she grants peace and bliss, taking away their grief and leaving them remembering only happiness. 

She builds the world, as they had planned, never knowing just how similar their worlds were at their inception.

She creates life and screams at the End of Things that insists she cannot let them live forever in bliss. All things must die, even her, one day. She calls it Death. Curses and banishes it from her presence but it does not stop her creations from dying. So she grants them instead peace in death, oblivion in the realm she builds for them, in Heaven.

She creates humans, because she is curious what will happen if she gives one of the creatures the self-awareness her archangels and the angels she created in their image already have. She considers them curiosities and nothing more.

The Morningstar does not rebel. Why would he? Giving himself over to her was his rebellion, turning away and denouncing the one who created him by calling her Mother. He doesn’t find humans particularly curious but no one asks him to bow to apes and so he does not rebel a second time. Michael however does. Michael the eldest who bears his Father’s Mark on his arm and cannot bear to call his jailer Mother as his siblings and cousins do. Michael who is loyal, Michael who was entrusted with his Father’s hopes and dreams about the Creation they would build together. He looks at humanity, sees the souls that she has given them as a mere experiment and he hates it. He sees self-aware beings being kept as slaves, treated as less than dirt and he knows in his heart that this was the species his Father dreamt of. A species with the potential to be everything his Father was if just given the chance.

*** 

In one world the Morningstar gives humanity Free Will to prove that they will damn themselves with it.

In another world the Eldest gives humanity Free Will to prove that they will rise above themselves. 

There is a war. Michael cannot hope for support from Gabriel and Raphael – they do not remember their Father, only the peace and happiness that she gives them – but there are other angels, his cousins, who are dissatisfied. This creation of hers is peaceful, it is light and it is beauty, but there is no passion and there are those who want that more than they want happiness.

They lose, that is not surprising. Even Michael cannot match her for power and let alone her and three other archangels. The Morningstar casts down his brother and looks at him with a cold detached expression that he believes is love but Michael knows is nothing but mild attachment and apathy. Michael is locked in a Cage, an example and a warning. When then Morningstar questions she tells him that Michael gave the world Free Will so there must be something to choose between. Who would choose pain and suffering when they could have peace and joy? Yet their victory is not complete, because Michael had already built a realm. It is a place where those that desired freedom and choice could go to _have_ freedom and choice. It is a dark place, full of pain and fear, but there is light also and it is beautiful.

*** 

In one world Hell is the choking black smog of suffering and punishment. It is proof of the inherent failing of humankind; the shattering of everything good just to prove it can be shattered.

In another world Hell is a galaxy of stars in the dark, it is a story that drives you to tears, it is a promise that if you walk through the fire you will find something infinitely better, infinitely stronger on the other side. 

Before he is locked away Michael entrusts the Mark, entrusts his Father, to a boy with the light of life in his eyes. A boy who will touch the flames and walk away burned, not because he is not afraid of burning but because he is afraid of burning. The boy is courage and light and with the Mark he only grows more so. He defies and in defying he inspires others to fear. Fear festers in the heart of his older brother, festers and festers, the darkness to his brother’s light. Eventually he kills his brother, the bright and brilliant star. The first murder. With his final breath Abel forgives the brother he loves and hates in equal amounts and gifts him with the Mark.

Cain listens to the whispers of the Mark, listens to the wisdom. If there is to be darkness to make the light brighter than it should be someone who can remember and understand what the darkness is there for. It should be someone who can remember the brightness of the light, of his beloved Abel. 

There is no Queen of Demons. Adam’s first wife was tempted away by Michael but only to freedom, not to pain, she lives in Hell where she is beauty and light and carries on the cause in Michael’s name. Cain is the First Demon. Lilith is still the Last Seal. Light and dark, two halves balancing one another out.

*** 

In one world the creator pulls further and further away, granting more and more freedom to his greatest creations to the consternation and confusion of his eldest children. In that world his children grow jealous and when he disappears for good they hatch the plan to end the world and call him back.

In another world the creator stays, she creates a world where no one wants for anything. No one wishes to be free because freedom is pain and suffering and Hell but to comply is to be happy and blissful. There is conflict but she or the Morningstar step in before it goes too far. There is Hell and demon deals but they are not the stuff of myths and Lilith and Cain cannot gain a foothold on Earth. Yet eventually the Creator bores. She after all is not light herself; she only created in the image of light. She is capricious and something else catches her attention, her curiosity. She looks to her general, to her Morningstar and bids him to deal with the mess and then leaves. 

The Morningstar did not rebel but he is still proud. He has carved out this world as much as his Mother did and he will not see it fade away. Besides humans offend him and there is still his rebellious older brother to deal with. He hatches a plan for the end of the world to slate his pride.

It takes time, he needs to get his brothers and cousins on board and he needs to arrange for the vessels to be born and the Seals to be broken but time is hardly a concern for Lucifer. Raphael falls in line easily, Gabriel does not. He has been hesitant and wavering since Mother and Lucifer destroyed the pagans that he found so interesting. Lucifer has no time for someone who doubts and so tells him to go. Gabriel walks away, his heart breaking and learns for the first time what pain is. He does not become a Trickster; he does not understand that self-righteous assholes need to be punished because so few are actually free. Instead he drowns in pain and loneliness and hatred.

The angels are not myths in this world and so it is not hard to persuade the vessel bloodlines to combine. There are no cupids, but only because passion and love is not a requirement for breeding. Mary Campbell and John Winchester bear two sons.

*** 

In one world Mary deals with a demon out of love and then burns on the ceiling, her youngest is cursed and her husband is driven to near insanity by grief, fueling everything that comes later.

In another world Mary does her duty and then, because he will need a vessel until baby Sam grows up, she hands herself over to Lucifer. John, despite living in a world of apathy, loves the mother of his children and his boys far more than he should. He sees the covetous look Lucifer-in-Mary gives Sam and he is afraid. He has a job hunting down the denizens of Hell on Heaven’s behalf, something passed on along his family line, along the lines of most vessels, but for the first time John sympathises with them. He raises his boys to know joy and fear both, to rely on one another, to use the darkness to strengthen the light and he fears that it won’t be enough, fears that it will doom them more than they are already doomed. 

Dean grows up giving everything for his little brother, having to sacrifice everything for the spoiled child who turns into a spoiled teenager. He adores Sam, would do anything for him, but he is also resentful that Sam got everything he was denied. Yet he takes John’s words to heart, he lets the darkness he sees in the world everyday feed his enjoyment of the light. Dean is surprisingly carefree. He hunts down Cain’s demons, revels in his internal darkness and in the kill, then rejoices that he saved a family from what he believes is the horror of Hell. He basks in their love.

Sam grows up striving for a normal life, for the peace and bliss that his strained family life does not allow for. He does not like fear, or pain, he does not like moving from town to town staying one step behind Hell and two steps ahead of Heaven. Sam grows up seeing his mother and his destined angel on the TV, wanting the serenity that the Morningstar offers. When he decides to leave for college John is gripped by fear, knowing that if Sam goes his son will be lost, that Lucifer will find him there wearing the face of the mother he never knew. He shouts and threatens but it only drives Sam out of the door faster.

*** 

In one world Sam goes to college, meets the girl of his dreams and watches her burn on the ceiling of their bedroom before taking off into the night to find his missing father and the demon that killed her.

In another world Sam goes to college, meets the girl that Lucifer picked out for him to continue the bloodline (not that Lucifer expects to need it but he has not gotten this far by not being thorough). One day he watches her burn on the ceiling of their bedroom, seven months pregnant, and it wakes something in him; a desperate drive for revenge that the demons had fostered. Hell after all wants the Apocalypse too, albeit for reasons quite different to Lucifer. Dean takes him back in a heartbeat and they travel to find their father and the demon that killed Jessica.

The brothers bond, sharing a relationship with echoes he siblings that had come before. Not just Michael and Lucifer, their destined angels, but also Cain and Abel, Light and Dark. Dean is Michael and Sam is Lucifer but they are both Cain and Abel in equal amounts, they are both Light and Dark. They find their father but he dies, they find the demon that killed Jess and their Father but he lets himself be destroyed as his eyes glowing golden with satisfaction. Dean dies, stabbed in the back by a friend, and Sam sells his soul for his brother breaking away from mindless apathy to broken, desperate love. It is fitting that the First and Last Seal requires so much love.

Lilith walks the Earth for the first time in thousands of years, she is light and beauty and she does not need anyone to manipulate Dean she goes to him herself. She tells him of the angel that saved her from slavery, the angel who just wanted them to be free. Dean and Sam know they are vessels, Lucifer has never been shy of Sam, but Dean did not realise that his angel was Michael until Lilith tells him. Another human would panic at that but not Dean, not when he’s promised true freedom, all the good and all of the bad. It’s how he’s lived his life and it’s what he wants, more than anything. In the end he loves Lilith but he still kills her because she loves Michael and will never be happy if her cowardice traps him in Hell for eternity.

*** 

In one world Lilith dies, the Last Seal fails and the Morningstar rises to begin the ruin of the Earth. The Father reaches out and plucks the vessel from Lucifer’s grasp, for now, already planning.

In another world Lilith dies, the Last Seal fails and Michael rises up more than ready to find a way to free his Father, set things right and to open humanity’s eyes. Lucifer realises too late that Dean is more than ready to say yes to Michael but Sam is a long way from being willing to say yes to him. He plucks the two of them from the church and as Michael surges up he cannot find the vessel he had felt above him. Michael seeks out a temporary vessel, a young man grieving for his mother’s death as Michael has grieved for his Father for so long. It does not take long to persuade Adam Milligan to agree. 

Michael is not as innocent as he once had been, he has spent long millennia in Hell trapped in a Cage and there is darkness in him that there was not before. He is loyal to a fault and he will not waver until his Father and the rest of this Creation is free. He is however more than slightly broken and he can see freedom in death, in oblivion that he would not have before. He walks the Earth, Cain at his side, and he teaches humanity fear and pain and suffering and where they cannot bring themselves to rise above it to find the light then he grants the freedom of oblivion. There are no angels left on his side, Lucifer and Raphael killed them all, he does not expect the two angels who are on _humanity's_ side.

Castiel pulls Sam from Hell on orders, he stays to pass information on to the Winchesters on orders, he protects them and occasionally guides them all according to the orders the Morningstar gave him. He does not fall in love with Dean on orders. He does not look at Dean and see his brokenness and darkness and light all mingled together in a way that takes his breath away because the Morningstar told him to. There are no Prophets and they are not really trying to stop Michael from being released and so Castiel doesn’t die at Raphael’s hands but he proves himself to Dean anyway.

Gabriel is not a Trickster, he has no reason to stumble into the Winchester’s path except that sometimes Fate twists and demands. He meets them on a hunt, drunk and depressed and contemplating if he should murder someone brutally just so he feels something other than the thrice damned apathy he cannot bring himself to shake. Sam takes him in, cleans him up, and stops him from drinking and killing his way across several continents. Sam and Dean and Castiel teach Gabriel about the light and how it shines brightly especially in the dark. Sam holds Gabriel while he cries and grieves and confesses that he doesn’t even remember who made him because at this stage he knows it wasn’t the one who he’s called Mother for so long.

*** 

In one world the Devil walks free, calling his brother down for the battle to end all battles. Two vessels fight hard and long to try and stay above water, to find another path. Eventually the Devil takes his vessel and his vessel drags him and his brother into the depths of Hell.

In another world even as Michael walks free he is not thinking about his brother. He is searching, always searching for the one who can free his Father. He looks for Dean because Adam will not last forever but he cares little for Lucifer. Lucifer however cares to find him. He has been promising humanity the final destruction of Hell, of the rebels and of Michael for years. Mary is falling apart at this stage, he needs Sam but Sam will not agree not as he falls hard and fast for Gabriel who is more than willing to give information out on his brother. It comes to a head in a hotel called Elysian, Gabriel gives Sam and Dean a plan and then he gives them their lives at the price of his own. 

After watching the DVD Sam asks if Dean is sure about this and Dean tells him he is sure. They hunt the horsemen. Death turns up gladly and extracts from them the promise that they already knew they would have to give to Michael. She is gone but he remains and he would not banish Death as she had done. With four rings in hand they search for Michael, he is not hard to find.

Michael grieves freely for Gabriel when they tell him, listens to Gabriel’s plan, trusts his brother’s assessment that she no longer cares, that without Lucifer _no one_ will care enough to stop what Michael has started. He agrees to the plan, he agrees and Dean says yes.

Lucifer does not have his true vessel but he has no choice, not with Michael occupying Dean, filling him to the brim with power and grace. The two brothers meet on the battlefield and it is quiet, too quiet. Sam arrives, with Castiel and Bobby, to try and stop this because if they don’t try then Lucifer will never fall for it. The confrontation is short, Lucifer is furious – anger and pride burning through the millennia of apathy and bliss he has felt and leaving him sloppy. His darkness runs deeper than Michael’s, it always has, but he does not have the control Michael does. He cannot use it.

Michael casts four rings to the floor, he grabs his brother and drags him down… down… down into the Cage.

The world stills. Castiel heals Sam and Bobby, bringing them back from the verge of death, and the three of them wait to see if there is to be retribution.

There isn’t.

 

That night they grieve, Dean is gone and though they know that Michael will look after him they also know that there is only one way they will be getting him back and the chance is slim.

The next day they contact Cain and they begin to work.

 

It takes years; Dean comes back anyway thanks to Death.

Cain passes the Mark onto Sam just before he dies, betrayed by one of his own.

But they do it.

They break the Mark.

 

Then he is freed.


End file.
